This contract will provide for morbidity and mortality update on the 31,000 members of the NAS-NRC Twin Registry for the period from 1983 to 1988. The NAS-NRC will also have to update current addresses on the twins as they are made available. In addition, results of the mailed questionnaire administered during the prior contract will be key entered, edited and stored as a SAS file available for data analyses. Finally, the contractor will provide two scientific manuscripts for publication in each year of the three year contract. Manuscripts will focus on data available on the existing data set or from the completed mailed questionnaire and will address topics of interest to NHLBI.